Little Miss Shy
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: What if Sakura never met Ino, but met Hinata Hyuga? This is their story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

What if Sakura Haruno never met Ino Yamanaka?

And Met Hinata Hyuga?

Still Shy...

Yet sweet...

This is their Story


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

It was 9:30 am at Konoha.

"Itai..." A pinkette said while falling down the swing due to a certain Purplette. Ami.

"What are you doing in the park Forehead?" Ami said.

The little pinkette wore a red shirt with yellow sleeves and had green leggings. Her hair reached up to her neck and her bangs were hiding her forehead...

"N-Nothing" The pinkette replied.

"What do you mean Nothing? _Sakura!_ You were playing on a swing! You're just a little freak billboard brow!"

"G-Gomen..." Sakura replied.

"Good!" The little 5 year old Ami said.

Sakura stood up and ran to her favorite hiding place under a Sakura tree...

_'M-My life is the w-worst...'_

"U-Uhmm... O-Ohayo G-Gozai-masu, What's You-You're name, P-Pinky-san..." A bluenette said.

Everyone knows her, Hyuga heir... Hinata Hyuga...

"W-Watashiwa, S-Sakura H-Haruno, H-Hinata-s-san..."

Hinata lifted up a hand and held it out.

Sakura took it and stood.

"I-I never met an-anyone l-like me..." Hinata said.

"Y-You mean L-Like m-Me?S-Shy?" Sakura asked...

Hinata nodded.

"W-Wanna P-Play?" Sakura asked...

Hinata was so excited she took sakura and dragged her away...

**~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~**

**Hyuga COmpound~9:45 am~**

After arriving, Hinata and Sakura played around. Their Shy Personality forgotten.

Hinata's Otou-sama came. Hiashi Hyuga, Hyuga Leader.

He wore the standard Robe and his hair was tied to a low ponytail.

"Ah, Hinata, Who's you're Tomo Dechi? " He said Irritartedly.

"S-Sakura Ha-Haruno, Otou-sama"Hinata said.

Hiashi just nodded and left...

Then, The two played like never before and only stopping to eat and drink.

**~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~**

**Hyuga compound 9:30 pm~~~~~~**

A guard said that Hinata needs to go to bed now and Sakura left to her home...

"Tadaima." The pinkette said.

"Kaa-san? Otou-sama?"

_'Maybe, they're still not home, __Iie.__ They're always home at 8:30.'_

***Knock Knock***

Sakura Opened a door to see an Anbu.

"Sakura Haruno?" The Anbu asked.

"Hai. Nande?"

"You're...

**~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~****~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it's short!**

**Tadaima-I'm Home**

**Kaa-san- Mother**

**Otou-Sama-Father**

**Hai- Yes**

**Watashiwa- I/ I am**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Itai- Ouch**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good Morning**

**Tomo Dechi- (Pronounced as : Tomo Dechiki) Friend**


	3. The news

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

* * *

"You're Parents, are..."

"M-My P-Parent a-Are w-what, Sh-Shinobi-san?" The 5 year old pink haired girl asked.

"They we're caught in a battle. They we're hit by a Katon Jutsu. Gomenasai,Gaki." And then he left.

The girl just closed the door. And then...

Stared. At the door.

Her once Happy eyes with a certain purple/blue haired girl was now, dull.

A tear slowly escaped her right eye.

_'O-Okaa-san a-and O-Otou-san are-are... D-Dead?' _Sakura thought.

Sakura slowly sat down while tears we're escaping her eyes.

-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-

**Hyuga Compound~ With Hinata~**

A Teddy Bear sat at a corner of the Hyuga garden where Sakura and a certain Blue haired girl played just earlier.

_'S-Sakura-san's Teddy Bear. She-She m-must've left t-this'_ She thought while picking it up. She was in her pajamas. White long sleeved shirt and White pajamas with the Hyuga sign on her back.

Hinata thought of an Idea and said "O-Otou-san! I'm g-gonna g-go to S-Sakura-san's h-house to r-return h-her teddy b-bear."

And with that she ran.

After running for minutes she knocked on Sakura's door.

"S-Sakura-san! Y-You left y-you're teddy b-bear."

No one answered.

Hinata opened the door. "Sakura-san?"

The said girl was crying.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, th-they're d-dead!" The pink girl said and cried into Hinata's arms.

-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-

**Hyuga Compound~**

Sakura was sprawled out in a fuuton inside Hinata's room. Hinata's fuuton was on the other side of the room.

Hyuga Hiashi was talking to Hinata.

"O-Outo-san, C-Can we A-adopt S-Sakura-san? Onegai."

Hiashi sighed. but " Alright. Demo, She will not be a Hyuga."

"R-Really?" The blue girl said.

"Hai. She makes you less shy sometimes. And, I think it's for the best."

"Domo Arigatou! Otou-sama!"

* * *

Katon- Fire

Gomenasai- I'm Sorry

Gaki- Kid

Onegai- Please

Demo-but

Hai- Alright/Okay

Domo Arigatou- Thank you very much


	4. Listen

**Disclaimer: **Not my property. I only own the Story, and Make-believed Jutsus

**Legends/Markers for the story:**

**Bold: Shout (As in angry shout...)/ Place/Time/Inner Sakura**

_Italic:_ _Thoughts_

Underlined: Flashback/Japanese word

Normal: Speaking/ Doing

**Remember: I do not do Point of View/P.O.V's**

**A/N: Gomen, minna! I know that the revious chapter was very bad! Demo, I'm just suffering the after effects of my Father dying. So please cooperate... Thank you! **

* * *

**"**_Listen~ To the song here in my heart!_

_A melody I start but can't_ _complete_~**"**

** -Beyonce**

* * *

**~TimeSkip~ 5 years Later~~~Hyuga Compound~**

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Minna-san." Two certain 10 year old girl stated.

'Good morning were exchanged at the kitchen.

"Hinata-nee-chan,Sakura-nee-chan, Will you two help me on my Kunai?" A girl said. The girl wore a simple white Kimono.

Hinata Hyuga wore a Silver/White jacket with the Hyuga symbol at the back and Dark Blue-nearly black Leggings too her knees. She wore The usual Shinobi sandals. Her Pale eyes matched her Dark blue very short hair and her full bangs that had sligthly long bangs at her side face.

Sakura Haruno however, wore a White short-sleeved top and Black skirt just up to her knees and she wore somewhat white sleeves 'gloves'. (**Sakura6-Look below for the link) **It matched her Green eyes and Pink hair up to her lower shoulder and like hinata, She also has Full bangs only with Longer bangs on the side. And she wore Boots up to below her knee.

The two ten year olds we're still so young yet already had female curves showing.

"S-Sumimasen, H-Hanabi-chan... D-Demo, S-Sakura-san i-is be-better at k-kunai than m-me..." Hi nata said honestly.

Hanabi nodded then turned to Sakura.

"Onegai. Sakura-nee-chan." Hanabi said.

"O-Okay. H-Hanabi-chan.." Sakura said.

Hanabi dragged Sakura and Hinata to her Training ground where several kunai laid, yet none hit the center.

Hanabi gave Sakura a kunai and watched closely.

With a flick of a wrist, the kunai was sent, and then "THUD!" The kunai landed at the center.

_'S-__Suigo__..'_ Hanabi thought.

A clap was heard from the entrance of the Training ground. Neji Hyuga. He wore a white vest shirt with the Hyuga sign at the back and black pants. His Left arm was bandaged and a black cloth was on his Forehead. His Right leg was bandaged also. and like hinata, he hade pale eyes with long black hair tied into a very low ponytail.

"Looks like, Adopting you and training you paid off. Sakura-san" Neji said.

"A-Ah, N-Neji-san, O-Ohayo Gozaimasu." Sakura said, startled.

"You may not have the Byakugan, yet you're skills at Fuuton and Suiton are amazing. But, make sure you stop being shy with Hinata, It's annoying." He said.

True that Sakura was great at Wind and Water jutsu, especially at taijutsu and genjutsu, but Neji hates shy. And she was invited to the Main House due to Hinata. And everyone knows Neji hates everyone at the Main Family.

"Oi, Hinata-nee-chan, Sakura-nee-chan, aren't you suppose to go to the Academy before 8? It's 7:30 already." Hanabi cutted in.

"H-Hai." They said

"Ja ne!" The two said and ran.

* * *

**Academy~7:45 am**

As usual, The girls always sit at the sides not wanting attention.

"NARUTO-BAKA! Get away from Sasuke-kun!" Fangirls said.

"Iie! Not until I beat The Teme!" An Orange clad said.

Ahhh, Naruto Uzumaki...

Two girls watched Naruto glaring at Sasuke until, Ami Watanabe dragged Sakura off her desk and led her to Naruto's position.

"A-Ami-san?" The pink girl said.

"Talk to Naruto, Haruno!" The Purple haired girl said and was pushed infront.

Now, Naruto was blushing...

"U-Uhmm, N-Naruto-kun, It's N-Not nice t-to Glare P-people..." Sakura said

Boy, Sakura didn't like attention... But she didn't want to make Ami angry.

"o-Okay... Anything for you ~~~Sakura-chan~" Naruto said in a dazed voice.

"Goodjob Forehead!" Ino Yamanaka and Ami Watanabe said.

Sakura sighed and went back to her seat.

Man... This is gonna be a long day.

And surely, Hell will break loose.

* * *

**Sakura6- At my profile~**

Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good Morning

Minna- Everyone

Nee-chan- Big Sister

Sumimasen-Sorry

Demo-But

Suigo/Sugoi- Awesome

Hai- Yes

Ja Ne- Good bye

Baka- Idiot

Iie- No

Teme- Bastard


End file.
